Monster
by AGingerKitten
Summary: Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me just wanted to fit in. I was never one for pretenders. Everything I tried to be just wouldn't settle in. If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough.


_Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me just wanted to fit in. I was never one for pretenders. Everything I tried to be just wouldn't settle in. If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough._

For a better mental image, I imagine my OC to look similar to Miranda Cosgrove.

Chapter 1 _The Wolf's Moon_

The night before the first day of sophomore year found Katey 'Kat' McCall changing into her Slytherin pajama set, consisting of a green tank-top and shorts, with the crest on both, when she heard a noise coming from outside. Glancing around her bedroom, she grabbed the baseball bat leaning on her dresser, and opened up the door to see her twin brother, Scott, also holding a baseball bat, about to knock on it. They stared at each other in silence, until they heard another noise. Without saying a word, Scott lead them downstairs, Katey following closely behind. It was when Scott went to open the front door and go outside that Katey broke the silence.

"Yes, Scott, let's go outside and meet the psycho ax-murderer here to kill us," she whispered sarcastically. Despite the fact she was a naturally calm person, her imagination tended to run wild. The twins walked around the porch carefully. When Katey passed under where Scott's window was estimated to be something fell, hanging off the roof, successfully scaring her. Screaming, she swung her bat and hit it, making 'it' groan in response. This process repeated several times before her brother pulled her back.

"Katey! It's just Stiles!" The no longer screaming girl dropped her bat and studied the hanging figure. It was an upside Stiles, from the waist up, putting him just below eye level.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh! You hit me with a baseball, _repeatedly_ , which I don't understand why either of you have, and all you can say is oh?" Stiles asked angrily. Katey merely shrugged in response, earning a scoff from Stiles and smile from her brother.

"That's what you get for creeping around Stilinski."

"Why do even have bat? Neither of you play baseball?"

"We thought you were a predator!" Scott said.

"Actually, I thought you were a psycho ax-murderer here to kill us," Katey stated simply. "Definitely glad I was wrong," she said with a grin. Both boys just stared at her, wondering, not for the first time, just what was going through her head, then shook their heads, getting slightly, back on topic.

"Look," Stiles said, still hanging upside down, "I know it's late but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from Beacon Hills Department, and even State Police".

"For what?" Scott and Katey said together. Stiles, having grown used to their 'twin talk' as he liked to call it, merely rolled his eyes at them. He swung up, then down off the roof, landing, not so gracefully, on his feet.

"Two joggers found a body in the wood."

"A dead body?" Scott asked. Katey stared at her brother, thinking he could be _such_ an idiot sometimes.

Hopping up and leaning on the porch railing, Stiles said, "No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body."

While he climbed over the rail, Scott asked, "You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Wait," Katey said, slightly confused, "If they found the body, what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part," Stiles replied, grinning. "They only found half. Kat, put some clothes on, we're going." Katey raised an eyebrow at him, then quickly went back inside, upstairs and to her bedroom. Once there, she changed into a pair a jeans, pulled from her hamper, pulled on a pair of beat up converse, ran to Scott's room, stole one of his grey hoodies, then met her boys downstairs.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked as Stiles parked his jeep on the edge of the reserve.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles said, holding up the chain for Katey to duck under.

"I was trying to get a goodnight's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"Hey," Katey spoke up, pointing at Stiles, "It takes a lot of effort to sit there and do nothing."

"No," Scott said, ignoring her comment. "Because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott finished confidently as the trio walked through the woods.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Deciding to break the boys bickering up, Katey asked a question that had been bugging her.

"Just out of curiosity, but what half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh," Stiles says, pausing to think about it. "I didn't even think about that."

"And, uh," Scott began, worried about Stiles's answer. "What if whoever killed the body is still out here?'

"Also something I didn't think about." The next thing they heard was a loud 'SMACK', courtesy of Katey hitting Stiles in the back of the head. "What was that for?" He asked as she continued walking forward, not bothering to answer him.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott said.

"I know," Stiles said, walking forward once more. The trio starts climbing up a hill, Katey slows down to pace with Scott when he starts panting.

"Maybe, the severe asthmatic, should be the one holding, the flashlight, huh?" Scott ask, taking his sister's outstretched hand. When they reach the top Scott takes a puff from his inhaler, Stiles takes off, and the twins trail behind. Katey, who's on the Cross Country team, stays in a jog to keep Stiles in sight, but also near enough Scott in case something happens. Glancing back at Scott, Katey doesn't realise that Stiles stops and runs into him. The duo falls to the ground with a not so manly shriek from Stiles. Hearing dogs bark, the duo shrieks again, Scott hides behind a tree, and the fallen duo scrambles apart, staring at the officer with wide eyes.

"Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me," Sheriff Stilinski says, coming into view. Upon seeing him, Katey lets out a relieved sigh, only for her panic to come back when she doesn't see Scott anywhere.

Helping Katey up, Stiles says, "Dad, how are you doing?'

Eyeing them, Sheriff Stilinski says, "So, do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No, heh. Not the borings one," Stiles replies honestly, making Katey grin in response.

"Now where's your other partner in crime?"

"Who? Scotty? Our third musketeer? The pop to our snap and crackle? The kit to my kat? He's at home," Katey says completely serious, a grin trying to make itself known.

"Yup," Stiles continues. "He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. And Kat. In the woods. Alone." Both the sheriff and Katey raise an eyebrow at Stiles, wondering if realizes how that sounded.

When it was apparent he didn't, Katey said, "Even _I_ know how _wrong_ that sounds."

Katey was oblivious when it came to members of the opposite sex and their ways of 'flirting'. One time, during middle school, a boy asked her if she wanted to 'go out' with him. Her response was to look around the hallway, spot a door and reply with, "We can go out that door if you want." Clearly she isn't one to be easily 'wooed'.

Deciding to ignore it, Sheriff Stilinski called out, "Scott? Scott, you out there?" _Even Scott's not dumb enough to fall for that,_ Katey thought. After receiving no response, he said, "I'm gonna walk you back to the car, you're gonna drop Kat of at her house, then you and I are gonna have a talk about something called invasion of privacy."

A few hours later, Scott McCall came home to find his sister curled up and asleep on his bed, cell phone clutched in her hand. He couldn't help but smile at the sign of worry from his usually calm twin. Barely feeling any guilt at all, Scott stitched himself up, put Katey's phone on his desk, then crawled into bed next to her.

The next morning Katey, and by extension Scott, woke up to Fall Out Boy's 'Novocaine'. Thinking it was on the table next to her, Katey stretched and moved to grab it. Instead, she ended up smacking Scott in the face. Not realizing what was happening, she kept hitting Scott, although it was no longer in the face. By the time Scott was fully awake Katey realized she wasn't in her room. Sitting up, she looked around and met Scott's annoyed scowl. Before anything could be said, Katey wrapped her arms around Scott, her words going a mile a minute.

"Oh my god, Scotty! Are you alright? What happened? How did you make it home? When did you get home? How long have you been sleeping? Why didn't you wake me up? Does Mom know?" With a chuckle, Scott pushed his sister off him, stood up, and answered the questions he could actually understand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got bit by a wolf-"

"But wolves haven't been in California for about sixty years," Katey interrupted. Scott shrugged and continued where he left off.

"I walked home, no, Mom doesn't know, I didn't bother waking you up 'cause I wanted to get some sleep, I'm not sure how long I've been home." He had been about to say something else when Katey's phone sang 'Novocaine' again. "You need to get ready for school." Katey nodded, grabbed her phone and walked to her room.

Katey's room was fairly simple in design, it was white with a dark blue trim, a bay window with a cabinet/sitting area, a closet on the wall next to it, and the walls had several framed photos of her and the boys growing up, and framed posters of her favorite bands, movies, and shows. There was a door, painted blue, connecting from her room to the hall bathroom, on the same wall was a blue dresser, and a full length mirror. Shoved in the corner near the window was a round bed with white sheets, black pillow cases, and several blue blankets. Next to the bed, and between a black desk, was a medium sized night stand.

After plugging her iPhone into a dock, and putting on Halsey, Katey went to get dressed. Her outfit consisted of a gray, off-the-shoulder sweater, that had holes in the sleeves for her thumbs to go through, black skinny jeans, and bright blue high-tops. After she brushed out her dark, wavy hair, she put on a grey beanie, and brushed her bangs back, putting on a light coat of eyeliner and mascara. Before walking out her room, she grabbed her blue iPhone, slipped it into her pocket, grabbed the black and blue striped backpack resting by the door, and closed it behind her.

She went to the kitchen downstairs, poured a glass of orange juice, and one of apple juice, slipped three waffles into the toaster, and grabbed a packet of chocolate chip cookie dough poptarts.

Scott walked in the kitchen just in time for Katey to pour a generous amount of syrup on the waffles, and place the glass of orange juice by them, then turned around and grabbed a fork. She smiled at Scott and handed it to him before taking a sip of the half-empty glass of apple juice. They finished breakfast with Scott telling Katey exactly what happened to him after her and Stiles were caught. Once finished, they left for school, Scott riding his bike, and Katey standing on the bars connecting to the back wheel, with a hand on Scott's shoulder as she texted Stiles.

Katey easily hopped off the back of the bike and leaned on the bike rack while Scott chained it up. As Scott was doing this, a silver Porsche pulled into the parking spot next to them and Jackson stepped out.

"Dude, watch the paint job," he said to Scott.

"Dude, watch where you're driving," Katey replied calmly, not even glancing away from her phone. Jackson was about to respond, but his friend, Danny, interrupted the soon to be verbal battle.

"Yo, Jackson, let's go, bro." A few seconds later Katey saw Stiles come running up to them and put her phone away.

"So let's see this thing. Ohh!" Stiles said as Scott showed him and Katey the bite mark. Stiles reached out to touch it when Katey smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch it, moron," she said.

"Yeah," Scott said, giving a thankful nod to his twin. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" The trio started walking to the school building, Katey in the middle, Scott on her right, and Stiles on her left.

"Yup," the twins said together.

"No, not a chance," Stiles argued.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott said.

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like sixty years."

"That's what I told him," Katey said.

At the same time, Scott said, "That's what Katey told me."

"Really?" Stiles asked Katey, who nodded her head in response. It was easy to forget how smart she was when the brunette constantly had her head in the clouds.

"Alright," Scott said with a shrug. "If you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."

"You're kidding, right?" Stiles asked excitedly, much to the twins amusement.

"No man, I wish I was. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said shaking his head.

"Oh, god, that is freaking awesome. I mean, this is going to be the best thing that ever happened to this town since- Since the birth of-"

"Me?" Katey asked, smirking up at Stiles, letting him know she was teasing, barely.

"I was going to say Lydia Martin, but you make a nice substitute Katey Kat," Stiles replied, patting the smaller girl on the head, causing a thoughtful frown on her face. "Hey Lydia," Stiles stated spotting said strawberry blonde. "You look like….. you're going to ignore me." Turning to Scott he said, "You're the cause of this you know." Katey raised an eyebrow, amused, as Scott merely scoffed in response.

"Seriously, dragging me down to your nerd depths." Stiles wrapped an arm around Katey's waist, pulling him to her. "Pulling poor Katey Kat down with you. We're nerds by association. We've been scarlet-nerded by you."

"Scarlet-nerded?" Katey questioned.

"What I want to know is how _I'm_ a nerd, but _Katey's_ not," Scott said.

"Katey Kat has this air-slash-aura of serenity surrounding her that naturally draws people in," Stiles responded in a duh tone, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In this case, it sort of was, because Katey was a naturally calm person, she found herself playing counselor and secret-keeper quite often, people seemed to just trust her. Pulling away from Stiles, Katey turned around and began walking backwards in the opposite direction of Scott and Stiles.

"As much fun as talking about how much of a nerd Scotty is, I have to take my leave and head to a smart person class." Making a peace sign and saluting them, Katey said, "See you losers later." Then turned and walked away.

"And you were calling me the nerd," Scott said to Stiles as they watched his sister walk off. Instead of going to normal English II, Katey took Literature/Writing classes, wanting to be an author herself, she wouldn't find out what time period, or country they were focusing on until she got to class.

After the final bell rang, Katey and Stiles hurried to meet up with Scott at his locker before the three of them continued on to lacrosse practice. Even though she wasn't on the team/participated in the sport, Katey went to 'watch', socialize, and get her homework done all at once, if she didn't have practice and that wouldn't start until the beginning of September.

Katey couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she caught sight of Scott. Now, that alone wasn't what made her smile, it was the fact that he was staring at Allison Argent, the new girl at Beacon Hills High. Katey had the pleasure of meeting her earlier in the day, the two girls had hit it off, and exchanged numbers. She watched, slightly amused as Lydia Martin walked up to Allison, shortly Jackson joined after.

Katey and Stiles discussed the fact that Lydia was talking to Allison while Scott zoned out on them and focused on Allison's conversation. Seeing her look uncomfortable, Scott nudged Katey and nodded his head in Allison's direction. Katey nodded and walked over, hoping to rescue the girl.

"Hey Allison, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after school?" Katey asked, not even glancing at Lydia or Jackson. Before she could respond, Lydia interrupted.

"Actually, Kat, I was just inviting her to watch lacrosse practice with us."

Smiling brightly, Katey said, "That's great! If you don't have somewhere to be?"

"Well, actually I-" Allison was interrupted when Lydia grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards the lacrosse field. Walking beside them, Katey whispered to Allison.

"Don't worry about Lydia, she's a bit self-absorbed, but her heart is _usually_ in the right place, or somewhere close to it." Katey paused a moment, then added, "If anything, I'm here to help, even if it's in the middle of the night and all you need to do is rant, or cry." Allison smiled at that, she could tell Katey had a good heart and saw the good side of people. The trio talked on their way to the bleaches next to the lacrosse field. They watched as Scott was called onto the field as a goalie.

"Who's that?" Allison asked.

"Him? Why" asked Lydia, pretending not to know the answer, making Katey roll her eyes. Lydia _knew_ everyone at school, she'd made it her priority to know what girls would try an undermine her, what guys were just tools, and just about anything else useful in case someone had the audacity to mess with Katey or herself.

"He's in my English class. He gave me a pen," Allison responded shyly. Glancing up from her textbook, Katey grinned.

"You mean the goalie? That's my twin brother Scott." Katey's grin grew as she glanced at Scott and decided to 'put in a good word' for her brother. "I might be biased, but Scotty's a good guy. I mean, he puts up with me and our friend Stiles."

Allison took notice that _both_ McCall twins winced when Coach Finstock blew the whistle, Scott's reaction more obvious than Katey's. Another wince fell from the female McCall's lips when Scott was hit in the head by a ball. Allison watched curiously as Katey lightly rubbed her right temple, as if trying to sooth an ache. It seemed to do _something_ to Scott, because, much to everyone's shock, Katey and Stiles especially, Scott played well, _extremely_ well. In fact, better than he had all summer. Stiles and Katey shared a quick look, before their attention was once more captured by Scott.

That evening, after practice, the trio was _back_ in the woods, looking for Scott's lost inhaler. Katey was slightly upset, for once, she didn't get her homework done before it ended, and will actually have to do it at _home_.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things," Scott told Katey and Stiles.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles scoffed.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Katey, who was developing a theory, pulled her lip gloss from her pocket and put some on. "And the vanilla lip gloss Kat just put on." She gave a triumphant grin, going unnoticed by both boys. Once again, Stiles scoffed, checking his pocket for said gum.

"I don't even have any mint-mojito-so this all started with a bite?" Stiles interrupted himself when he retrieved said object.

"What if it's an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked, starting to panic.

"You know what," Stiles started, grinning mischievously at Katey. "I actually think I've heard of this." Grinning back at him, Katey interrupted.

"It's a specific kind of infection, you can only get from a bite." She paused for a second, then added, "Or hereditary," as an afterthought.

"Are you serious?" Scott questioned them, feeling _very_ panicked.

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's called-lycanthropy," Stiles said seriously.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Katey ducked her head, hair falling in her face, so as to hide the smile on her lips from Scott, not wanting to give it away yet.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Mhmm, on the night of a full moon," Katey said before her and Stiles howled. Scott glares at them, making Katey dissolve into giggles and Stiles to shrug nonchalantly.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling," Stiles said.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"Yeah," Katey snorted. "Besides the 'usual' crazy boy thing?" On the word usual she used the first two fingers on her right hand to make air quotes.

"I know!" Stiles said, "you're a werewolf! Grr!" Stiles made a pathetic attempt at growling and making a face, but stopped when he saw Scott's glare,. "I'm kidding obviously, but-" he paused, hearing a twig snap, glancing forward to see Katey had 'accidentally' broke one off the side of a tree that was in her way. "If you see me trying to melt all the silver in shop class, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"Hey," said a deep voice that _definitely_ wasn't Scott or Stiles. Katey squeaked and jumped in surprise, wide eyes turning to meet the figure of an unknown man. Immediately, Scott and Stiles stepped up to stand beside her, Scott standing slightly in front of Katey. "What are you doing here? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know," Stiles said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but- Ugh, forget it," turning to Stiles, Scott said, "Come on, I've got to get to work." The boys turned around and started walking off, Katey following behind.

"Hey," the man called after her. Katey turned back to him, only for her hands to stumble in catching whatever it was he threw at her. Once the object was firmly in her hands, Katey smiled, it was Scott's inhaler. Green eyes meet hazel and Katey smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said, waving her hand with the inhaler at him. She smiled at him one last time, before catching up with her brother and Stiles. Once there, she handed the inhaler back to Scott.

"Dude!" Stiles whisper-shouted. "Do have any idea who that was?!"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell us," Katey stated simply.

"That's Derek Hale!" Stiles said, only to receive a blank look from both twins. "He's only a few years older than us." Cue the same blank stare. "His family burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"That's upsetting," Katey said with a frown.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott said.

The next morning Scott told Katey everything that had happened with Allison the night before. Scott worked at the local veterinary clinic, while Katey hung out with Stiles. Back on topic, Allison had run over a dog last night and brought it to the clinic, in the end Scott asked her out to the party on Friday.

Once at school, an hour earlier than it started, Katey, who was wearing a faded Ramones t-shirt tucked in acid-wash black shorts, a black beanie, her converse, and a flannel button down she stole from Stiles, and Scott met up with Stiles and headed over to the lacrosse field for morning practice. The three split up once stepping onto the field. Katey and Stiles, already dressed for practice, went to the the players bench near the bleachers, and sat down.

Coach Finstock saw this and rolled his eyes, used to Katey sitting on the player's bench. He learned last year, that during morning practice, she had a near blanton disrespect for rules. She'd move back to the bleachers when told, but not even five minutes later she'd be back in 'her' spot, half asleep, and leaning on either her brother or Stiles. Coach would save himself the headache and not argue with female McCall this year, or the following ones.

Scott walked to the locker room and started putting his gear on when Jackson slammed him into the lockers.

"Good morning," Scott said sarcastically.

"Alright little man, how about you tell me where you're getting your juice," Jackson said.

"What?" Scott asked, not sure he heard right.

"Where are you getting your juice?"

"My mom and Kat do all the grocery shopping."

"Now listen here McCall," Jackson leaned in threateningly. "You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're kicking ass out there without some kind of chemical boost."

"Oh," said Scott, finally understanding. "You mean steroids. Are you on steroids?"

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson asked, pulling back.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" Scott asked, a small bit of panic leaking into his voice. "So do I. I can see, hear, and smell things I normally couldn't see, hear, or smell. I'm doing things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles in the woods. I'm pretty much convinced I'm losing my freaking mind!"

"You think you're funny - Don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm going to find out what is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson shoved Scott into the lockers one last time and left.

Scott shook his head, finished putting on is lacrosse gear, and walked out the locker room. A small smile came to his face when he spotted Katey had already fallen asleep on Stiles. Judging from the slightly disgruntled look on his best friend's face, she did it mid-sentence.

"Katey, you're not going to believe what I just heard!" Stiles said as he ran into her near the lacrosse field.

"Steven Moffat wants to write a collaboration, and eventually hire me to write for Doctor Who?" Stiles halted and started sputtering, not knowing how serious she was being.

"When will you stop asking that?"

"The day it actually happens."

"Anyway, no, that's not what I was going to say. They found wolf hairs on the body." Katey stopped walking and turned to Stiles with wide eyes.

"You don't think…" she trailed off.

"That our joke is actually something very serious, yeah."

"We have to let Scott know." They glanced at the lacrosse field, saw Scott, and started running after him.

"Scott," they both shouted.

"Stiles, I can't go on the field," Katey said. Said boy glanced at her and nodded his head, confirming that he'd take care of it.

"Scott, hold on," Stiles said grabbing Scott's shoulder.

"Stiles, I'm playing first elimination. Can't it wait?"

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone, the fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles, I gotta go," Scot said, brushing him off, focused on nothing but lacrosse.

"Wait, no! You're not gonna believe what animal-" Stiles was cut off by Coach Finstock, yelling at players to gather up. Dejected, Stiles walked to players' bench and sat down. Not even a minute later Katey was at his side.

"Did you get to tell him?" she asked.

"No, he's too focused on lacrosse."

"You know what this means?" Stiles gave her a blank look, Katey rolls her eyes at him. "All night research-slash-possible sleepover." Stiles gave a small snort of amusement at her wording.

About 3 o'clock the next morning, Stiles pushed away from his computer and desk with a tired sigh. He glanced around his room, gaze landing on Katey. A small smile came to his face as he got up and walked towards her.

Katey had claimed his bed as her space while she read various books and took notes. She had fallen asleep, arms tucked in. Stiles pulled his blankets over her, and moved all the books onto the floor. He stared at her for a few minutes, thinking about the fact that not only was she wearing one of his shirts, but she was sleeping in his bed.

"I need a drink," he muttered and walked down stairs to the kitchen, surprised to find his dad sitting at the dining room table. "Dad? What are you doing up?" Sheriff Stilinski looked up in surprise, not expecting to hear his son.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm getting a drink. Kat fell asleep and I need a break," Stiles said with a shrug.

" _Stiles_ ," his dad said, sounding pained. Said boy glanced back, saw the look he was getting and thought about what he said.

"Ah! Dad, _no_! It's _Katey_ we're talking about!" Sheriff Stilinski raised an eyebrow, as if saying that was the point. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "We were just doing some research on a project for school." They stared each other down for a few minutes.

"For what it's worth, you two are good together, and I think Scott would agree." Stiles smiled, grabbed a bottle of water, and walked back to his room to continue the research.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. We've been up all night reading- websites, book. All this information," Stiles said pulling Scott into his room. Scott glanced around, somehow missing the fact that his sister was there as well.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott says with a hint of amusement.

"A lot. That's not the point, just listen to me-"

"We? Who's we?" Scott said, backtracking a bit.

"You're as oblivious as ever Scotty," Katey said, stretched out on Stiles bed, glaring up, slightly at her phone. Scott stared at his sister, lost in thought.

"Scott," Stiles said, grabbing said friend's shoulder, " _All_ we did was some research from books and the internet." The boys stared at each other for a few moments before Scott nodded his head, letting it drop for now. Sitting up, Katey put her phone in her lap and brought her boys back to the main topic.

"You remember that joke from the other day Scott? When we went looking for your inhaler?"

"It's not a joke anymore," Stiles cut in. "The wolf- the bite in the woods. We started doing all this research. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes," Katey said. "It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to let the rest of the pack know its location."

"So, if you heard a wolf howling, that means other could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em," Stiles finished. Scott stared at them for a minute. He and Katey might have their 'twin telepathy', but her and Stiles could pick up thoughts were the other left off.

"So you think there's a whole pack of wolves out there?"

Katey winced and said, "Not exactly."

"Werewolves," Stiles clarified.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You _know_ I'm picking up Allison in two hours."

"I saw you on the field yesterday Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, it's nearly impossible."

"So, I made a good shot," Scott said with shrug.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean- the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. You know people can't do that overnight-"

"Or after a summer. Scott, you improved, but not that much. Plus the heightened senses, add in the fact that you don't need your inhaler anymore?" Katey cut Stiles off, knowing he was going to bring summer up. "I even asked Mom, she said it sounded like a cheesy superhero movie."

"You told Mom?" Katey rolled her brown eyes in exasperation. "Really? That's what you decide to focus on?"

"Whatever," Scott said shaking his head. "I can't think about this now, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! What? No!" Stiles said as Katey got up and stood next to him. "The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with an amazing girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is going perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin that?"

"Scott, we're not trying to ruin that. You have a real problem, and the facts are adding up," Katey stated.

"It's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust reaches its peak," Stiles continued.

"Bloodlust?" question Scott.

"Yeah, your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel the urge to kill, Stiles."

"Scott," Katey said, warning in her tone.

"You gotta hear this," Stiles said, " 'The change can be caused by anything that raises your pulse.' All right? I haven't seen anyone that raises your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles moved to grab Scott's phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott says, shoving Stiles into a wall, lightly cracking it. Scott moved to punch; Katey stepped in front of Stiles and shoved Scott back when it looked like he wasn't going to stop. Scott grabbed both of her wrist with his hands and squeezed, ignoring her wince and the pained look on her face.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted, wrapped an arm around Katey's waist , and pulled her back, putting distance between themselves and Scott, then stepping in front of her.

That seemed to pull Scott out of whatever fog he had been in. He stared at them in shock, then heard a small drip and looked down, that's when the coppery tang of blood registered. He saw the thin trials of blood on his sister's wrist and hands. He looked at his own hands, fearing the worst. There it was, _her_ blood on his fingertips. He glanced up, recognizing the protective way Stiles was standing, he'd seen it so many times growing up when the older kids would pick on her.

 _That's_ when everything _finally_ clicked. Stiles felt the need to protect his younger twin from _him_. Stiles was right, this was the first time Scott had _actually_ hurt Katey. Even when they were roughhousing, Scott was careful. He never even left a bruise. _He_ was supposed to protect her, not protected from him.

"I'm sorry," Scott said reaching a hand out, only for Katey and Stiles to take a step back. "I'm so sorry." Before anything else could be said, he ran out the door.

Stiles turned around in time to catch Katey from falling, her legs collapsing as the adrenaline left her system.

"It's okay, I got you," Stiles said, lowering them to the floor. Katey rested her head on his shoulder and took deeps breaths, hoping to calm down her heart.

"I was scared Stiles," he barely heard the whispered words, without even thinking about it, he pulled her closer, noticing that she was a little warm, Katey pulled away with a sigh, "We need to get ready for Lydia's party."

Katey went to Stiles's bathroom to clean up the cuts she had on both her wrist while Stiles changed into clean clothes. Once done, they got in the jeep and drove to the McCall house. Katey went to her room to change, while Stiles wandered to the kitchen wanting grab Katey something sweet to help calm her down.

Katey didn't say anything as she passed Scott's room, closed the door to her room, and went straight to the closet. She pulled out a black crop top that had a layer of navy blue lace over it, as well as using the lace for long sleeves. She also grabbed a navy blue circle skirt. Not seeing the heels she wanted, Katey walked to her door.

"Mom, where are the wedges you bought from that one store a few months ago?" Not hearing a response, Katey shrugged, and went to change. After getting everything on, she walked to her bathroom, ran a hand through the root of her hair to give it more of tousled looked and less of a just slept on look. All she did for her make-up was a fresh coat of eyeliner and mascara. Once satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her phone and went downstairs, then to the kitchen.

Not bothering to look up from what he was reading on his phone, Stiles handed Katey _a_ nutty bar, having already eaten its partner. Her mom handed her the shoes she was looking for. They had a wedge with a slight platform, completely covered her foot, and were made of black suede. When Katey wore them, she was as tall as her boys.

Katey was the spitting image of her mother, Melissa McCall. The only obvious differences was the curly hair and the very minor age lines Melissa had. When Melissa smiled she would get little crinkles at the corners of hers and laugh lines.

Scott was drinking a bottle of water as he walked into the kitchen, only to choke on it. The outfit Katey was wearing exposed her midriff, and the skirt ended a few inches above her knees. "Mom!" Scott called, once he started breathing again. "Are you seriously letting Katey go out in that?!" Melissa and Katey simply raised identical eyebrows in question at him. He heard a small sound of distress and glanced at Stiles, only to choke again. His best friend was wearing a black and blue plaid button up shirt, and it was fully buttoned except for the top few. Scott glanced back at his mom and _knew_ _exactly_ why she was smirking.

"Scott," Melissa said, "I helped Kat pick it out." Her smirk grew, "Plus, I think she looks great, don't you Stiles?" Said boy floundered a bit before simply nodding his head and went back to intently focus on his phone. Katey, ass oblivious as ever, nudged Stiles with her elbow.

"You ready to head over to Lydia's?" They duo said their byes, gave Scott a meaningful look, and walked out the door.

"So," Melissa started, focusing on Scott. "Is this just a date, or a party?" Scott tore his gaze from where his sister and best friend disappeared and looked at his mother.

"Um, both?" he said, unsure how to correctly answer the question.

"And her name is-?"

"Allison." Melissa nodded her head and tossed the car keys to Scott. "Thanks," he said with a smile.

"Do we need to have _the_ talk? I know Kat and I don't."

"Mom, we're not having the sex talk," Scott answered before the rest of what she said set in, as well as panic. "Why don't you need to have that talk Katey?!"

"Oh my god, no. I meant about keeping the tank full." Melissa rolled her eyes before adding, "Not that it's any of your business, but I know for fact that when your sister is ready to have sex, she'll talk to me about it first." Scott opened his mouth several times, not sure how to respond to that. As far as he was concerned, Katey was _never_ getting to that point, especially while they were still in highschool.

"I-i-i'm just, just gonna…. go now." Melissa grinned as Scott walked out the front door, she loved messing with her kids.

The second Katey and Stiles walked through the front door of Lydia's house, a cup full of beer was shoved in their hands. Katey grimaced at the smell, looked around, then poured the beer out in a plant by the door. Once the cup was empty she tossed it to the side. She glanced back at Stiles to see him laughing at her. She smirked back at him when he made the same face after taking a sip.

"Come one Stiles, let's find someone we know." They walked through the house to the backyard, and leaned on the wall, halfway between the back door, and the corner of the house. While they walked, Stiles managed to to snag two unopened bottles of soda for them. "I'm thinking about not doing cross country this year." Stiles nodded his head in agreement, then looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-wh-wha-why?" Katey sighed and shrugged.

"Everything going on with Scott, we don't need the extra distraction."

"Kat, you love running."

"I know," Katey said with a sad smile. "I have a feeling that I'm not gonna miss it though."

"There's nothing I can to convince you not to quit?" Stiles asked, cross country helped Katey keep a cool head, the team had practice twice a day during season, and once a day during off season. Running helped her think through problems, while completely clearing her head at the same time. It helped that she was one of the best on the team, last year she'd got second place for the entire season.

"No, I've been thinking about it all day, I even asked Lydia what she thought." Stiles stared at the melancholic brunette, sighed in resignation, then ruffled her hair.

"Hey," she said ducking away from him with a laugh.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted, seeing said brunette running away. Stiles took off after him, hoping to stop him. Katey walked over, and put a comforting arm around a depressed looking Allison, pulling the girl in for a side hug.

"He…. he just left me," Allison said, voice full of hurt.

"Did he say what was wrong? Scotty wouldn't just ditch you Allison, all I heard after you agreed to come with him was nonstop chatter about how great you are. Not that I can blame him, I finally got him stop when I threatened to stab myself in the eye with a spork." Allison gave a watery chuckle, she see could them sitting in the cafeteria, having that exact conversation while Stiles laughed.

"He just said he needed to go," Allison looked at her fellow brunette with tears in her eyes.

"He probably got an asthma attack and forgot his inhaler at home. That's why he took off the way he did." Katey made the excuse and glanced around, saw Stiles standing near his jeep and staring at them, as well as familiar black clad figure making his way to them. A shiver made its way down her spine, prompting Allison to hand over her jacket. Hazel eyes never leaving green, Katey lightly pushed Allison in Stiles's direction. "Tell Stiles I said Scott had an asthma attack and to take you home." Allison glanced at Derek, then back at Katey, silently asking the girl if she should stay. Katey shook her head, Allison and nodded and hurried to the blue jeep.

"Derek," Katey stated, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at corners of his mouth raised in the hint of a smile.

"Katey," he glanced to where Stiles's jeep used to be, then back at her. "Look's like you could use a ride."

"I'd appreciate it, thank-you," Katey said after a few minutes. Derek lead her to his black camaro, held the door open for her, then got in and drove off. When he glanced at her, she was staring at her phone, where she hid that, he wasn't willing to find out. "I'm obligated to inform you that my best friend is the sheriff's son, and he knows I'm with you, if anything were to happen…" She trailed off with a shrug.

He had to give the girl props. She wasn't threatening him per say, but more warning him. He could practically hear the cogs turning in her head. The next few minutes were silent, Derek more than willing to keep it that way, at least she wasn't asking him questions. He pulled into her driveway, a familiar blue jeep parked in front of him.

Katey stepped out of the camaro, purposely leaving the jacket behind to test out _another_ theory. Before she shut the door, she bent so that she could look Derek in the eyes. "I'm not sure what you're playing at, or why. _At this point_ , I could care less. What I do care about is the safety of _my_ boys. As long as whatever you're scheming keeps them _safe_ and unharmed, we can be civil towards one another." She stared at him for a few seconds, waiting to see if he'd say anything, before nodding and thanking him for the ride again. Katey closed the car door and walked to her house.

Derek shook his head, watched her enter the house, then drove off.

The second Katey walked in the door of her home, Stiles lifted her off her feet in a tight hug. His face was buried in her hair and shoulder, while his arms around her waist tightened. He breathed in the unique scent of Katey, it was a mix of marshmallows, cinnamon, and a bonfire. It reminded him of _countless_ summer nights of staying up late and goofing off, thousands of _seemingly meaningless_ conversations, _years_ of her leaning on his shoulders for _so many_ different reasons. Stiles sighed and put the brunette back on her feet. He squeezed her one last time before pulling away.

"I'm _so_ glad you're okay," he told her. Katey, not entirely sure what was going on, saw the relief on his face, and tension that was still there.

"Stiles, go steal some sweats from Scott, I'm going to change, then meet you in the kitchen when I'm done." The duo walked up stairs and went their separate ways. Katey changed into a pair of black shorts, a black cami, and Scott's hoodie, the same one she wore the night that started the whole mess, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She grabbed a blanket and quilt off her bed, walked out of her room and peeked into Scott's, after a moment of deliberation, she stole the blanket from his bed as well. She headed downstairs and passed Stiles in the kitchen, telling him to make some popcorn, before dropping the blankets on the old couch in the living room. Katey yelled for Stiles to grab some soda while she turned the tv on and flipped through the guide, deciding on what to watch.

Stiles walked in with a big bowl full of popcorn and two bottles of Dr. Pepper, and sat down, leaning against the arm of the couch. Katey found the movie channels and smiled when she saw 'The Guilt Trip' was on. Katey then sat down next to Stiles, tucking into his side, he put his arm on the back of the couch, and spread out the blankets. As the night wore on, with no sign of Scott, the duo fell asleep.


End file.
